Long Lost
by Not-That-Of-A-Human-Anymore
Summary: What if Eponine fell in love with Enjolras instead of Marius? What if Cosette was actually Eponine's sister? Suckish Summary. My first fanfic. R & R please? E/E
1. A New Friendship

**I DON'T OWN LES MIS. BUT IF I DO, I'LL MAKE ENJOLRAS AND EPONINE TOGETHER FOREVER. **

" Fantine, Please. Let me see _our_ child!" The man said. Fantine was close to tears.

"You can't have him Fabian! You left me! you have a family already! just go  
go!" She said, pointing at the door. Fabian didn't have any choice. " I just want you to  
know. I've always love you" Fabian said before he walked towards the door. " Goodbye  
Fabian." "No. See you soon Mon Amour"

=========================================================================  
4 Years later  
"monsieur! come inside, we have available rooms" Fabian said. " Madame I- " He  
stoped. He stood there in shock " Fantine? Mon Amour?" He said. " Yes. You, You wanted to  
see her?" Fantine said. "Yes. Of course. I would love too." A 6 month old wrapped in white  
cloth was in Fantine thin arms giggled. That made Fabian's Heart soar

"I'm giving her to I have one favor."  
" And what is that?" Fabian looked up.  
" I want you to take care of someone. I'll send her to you tomorrow."  
"Sure Mon Amour" Fabian held her hand.  
Fantine headed for the door and but before that, she said: " And please, stop calling me  
Mon Amour"

Fabian went inside the inn. Elizabeth saw him. " Who's that? Is that Eponine? You  
found her?" She said. Fabian remembered the incident. They lost their first child when  
they were at Luxemberg. "Yeah. Yes she is." As Elizabeth took the child in her arms

6 Years Later  
It's been 6 years after Fantine promised a child. Fabian was there, waiting. He  
then saw a man about his age and a small little girl wearing a blue skirt and a tuck-in  
white blouse. "Fabian Thenardier?" He asked. "Yes. Yes I am" He said, looking at the  
child.

"Fantine sent you our daughter. So here you go."  
_Our daughter_. His face changed emotions. But he kept a smilling face.  
"Mon- I mean Fantine told me that 6 years before. I'll take care of her."  
"As if she was your own?"  
"Of course."

The rain began to fall. " Her name is Cosette by the way." He said looking back.  
Fabian was now alone with Cosette. Words can't explain how The Thenardiers treat her. She  
was kicked, She became a personal maid for Eponine and Azelma. One day, Eponine went to her

"Psst! Cosette! Over here!" Eponine said. hiding under the stairs. Cosette was just done  
with all the chores and everyone was already asleep.

"Yes Mademoiselle?" Cosette said.  
"Oh! no need for that silly. Call me 'Ponine" She giggled. "I brought you a loaf of bread"  
"Made- i mean 'ponine, you shouldn't have" She whispered as she went inside her room.  
"Hey, I wanna be friends with you. I brought Azelma here. see? " She said as a head popped  
from beside the bed. Cosette almost screamed but Eponine covered her mouth. "Azelma, you  
scared me" Cosette said, giggling. "Mother shan't know. Nor Father. I'm sorry Cosette."  
Eponine said. " Oh Ponine. it's alright. I understand. but we're still friends right?"  
"Of course! i made us all a friendship bracelet." Azelma said, distributing the laces she  
got from her mother's sewing kit. " Purple for 'Ponine, Green for me and Blue for Cosete!"  
"Wow! it's beautiful!" Cosette said. They grouped hug when suddenly

"EPONINE?! AZELMA?! FABIAN! THEY'RE NOT HERE IN THEIR ROOMS!" Cosette started to worry.  
"Guys get out and find food. If they ask you, tell them you were hungry. hurry!"  
Eponine ran with Azelma and started to get a cookie. "Ah! there you are. i thought someone  
took you and- goodness, I can never forgive myself if you go away. Come, i'll tuck you in."  
Elizabeth Thenardier said. They slept peacefully. Cosette was just finished eating some  
loaf before sleeping. she hid it where no one can see. Cosette crouched beside her bed and  
prayed: " Dear God, Thanks for giving me wonderful friends." She finished with a flying  
kiss. She slept at the small matress she called bed.


	2. A Life Without Them

**Heya guys! Thanks for Reviewing! For that, here's a cookie. If you're allergic, Here's a refrigerator.** **Oh and Eponine and Cosette are finally 13. Sorry 'bout that. **

Eponine's POV

"Ah so you're paying for our little Collete eh? name your price" I heard mama said as she glared at Cosette. What did she mean by_ paying? _" 1500 francs. " A man said. What? it's only been 7 years. We didn't even felt like it was 7 years. But they were going to get her already? Not that I'm shocked. The inn have become a complete disaster. Father is even debating if he should keep me and Azelma.

"What's going on?" I stepped out of my room. Cosette was halfway out the door when she ran and hugged me so tight. " Oh monsieur. Can we keep Eponine too? please!" She begged. Mama kicked her and said " She ain't for sale you- I mean, She's not for sale" Mama replied.

" Of course she is!" Papa stood there with a bottle in his hand and a cigarette in the other. "WHAT?! Fabian, we lost her once. But I won't-" " Name your price." papa said. Ignoring mother. " erg.. 1500 as well" " ha! 3000 francs all in all Elizabeth. Go. keep the Lark" I stood there in shock. How could he. Mama stood there. crying. I ran to hug her. She hugged me as if she doesn't want me to breathe and cried until my shoulder was literally wet. I cupped her cheek " It's gonna be alright" We walked out the inn. I glanced back at the exterior of our inn and then back to the man.

" My name is Jean. I'm your new father. Is that alright girls?" Me and Cosette nodded . " 'Ponine. I made a song about this day. But I don't have any tune. Can you help? Here" She gave me a small paper. I examined it and sang:  
" _There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my Castle on a cloud_." Jean and Cosette and aplauded " You never sing 'Ponine! But your voice is so beautiful" I smiled at Cosette's comment " Keep it up my dear. I have a friend who is having a ball tonight. Her son needs a duet partner I think she would like to hear your voice!" He said. He glanced at his pocket watch. " Alright. Let's go to Anya. I bet she's busy for the ball"

Enjolras' POV

_25th tuxedo. _" Mama, Why should I go? It's a ball filled with men who only care about money and power." Enjolras said throwing a tuxedo " It's a ball you shan't ever miss! and plus, you are to sing a duet with a-" "Girl I never met before" I finished. Mama sighed as she picked up a tuxedo. _26th. _ "Ma, I'll take this tuxedo instead." I said giving her the tuxedo. I was about to i say something when suddenly

" Madame, Monsieur Valjean wants to talk to you." Clarice said. I watched mama as she hurried down our grand staircase.

"Jean! what a suprise. Oh Facundo, please call Enjolras. " Oh great. I hurried down the other staircase and ran to the garden.

Eponine's POV

" Wow. What a beautiful garden! " I said, touching the pink roses " TAG YOUR IT!" Cosette shouted. She giggled and ran off. " Real mature Cosette! " I ran. I tried to catch her but she disappeared. I ran around when suddenly. BAM. I fell to the ground . My head ached. " Watch it you-" he paused. Are eyes met. He had beautiful brown eyes. He wore black pants and white shirt. _Butterflies on my stomach, what is this? "_I didn't see you there, forgive me"

Enjolas' POV  
She looked so beautiful despite her hair so tangled and her faced covered with dirt. _ Enjolras! stop it! She's a thief I bet! _woah. Her eyes were identical to mine. I noticed my hand was in her shoulder. "Uh, your shoulder's wet" I said braking the eye contact. "Sorry. " She said look down. " Don't be. It's alright"  
" Eponine! I've been worried about you! father is asking us to go n-" A girl called her. _Eponine huh? _"It was nice meeting you, Mademoiselle" I said pulling her up. " Same goes to you. My name's Eponine" she said. " Mine is Enjolras" I said. " Well it was nice chatting with you Anya. " " Same goes to you Jean" she laughed with the man.

"Alright girls say good bye " The lovely girls said goodbye. I watched her go. "Bye Enj!" "Bye Po!" I teased back.

Cosette POV

"You like him don't ya?" I asked while we were walking. " What? Of course not! " she said. " Well it looked like it!" I teased. A giggle escaped from my lips when Eponine mockingly punched me. As flash as light, i shrieked and used Jean to cover me. Eponine looked at me. She was shocked. " Cossete, I- Are you okay?"

FLASHBACK

_Ya little brat! Thenardier punched Cosette in the stomach. Cossete rolled in the floor in pain. Thenardier kept on kicking her until she spat blood. Your father never loved you. Your mother's a slut and when i say anything you should do it because that's what maids do! When i tell you to give pleasure, Be like your mother! ya little brat!  
_

I trembled. I don't know what to say. But then I brushed it off. " I'm.. alright. Sorry I over reacted." I said. " 'Sette. Is this about father's - " " I'M ALRIGHT!" I panicked. I walked beside Eponine in silence.

Eponine's POV

Is she alright? I hope she is. I stared at her. She seems so quiet. We've been together for 7 years. She was never like this. We reached a shop near Jean's mansion. " Hey 'Sette! try this on" I gave her pink gown. She wanted it so she gave it to papa. _papa. I should practice that. _ I took a pink gown with belt just like Cosette's. We head off to Papa's mansion. He gave us a quick tour. We went to our rooms. I slept at my room. peacefully

Cosette's POV  
We were at Luxembourger Gardens. Eponine was running with me. We hid at the tree. "Cosette. It's father. He tried to rape you while you slept but I- FATHER NO!" Eponine screamed. And just like that, everything turned black.

**OH! Cliff Hanger. Anyways, next chapter will be about Cosette and Marius. So.. did you like it? hate it? please r&r. I'll give you a free virtual cookie if you do. ;) If ya wanna check the dresses then go to my profile. **

**Cosette's dress is the last one and Eponine's dress is the 3rd one.**


	3. The King And Queen's Waltz

**Yeah. The cliffie kinda sucks. So Yeah. Here's a virtual cookie guys! *gives cookie* MariusxCosette Chapter. But E/E will still be there. Oh and I made a new paring! Marius x Hair products. I don't own Les Mis nor Disney. yeah. There's a little bit of Disney. Enchanted and Tangled to be exact. =))) **

Eponine's POV

I woke up when I heard someone knocking at Cosette's door. "Cosette, are you ready?" I stepped out of the room "Oh Cosette, I bet she won't ever wake up. I bet it's her first time to sleep in this kind of bed." I said. "What do you mean my child?" "Mons- I mean papa, Her only bed inside the in was a mattress. I offered her my bed when mama and - Father was away. She woke up near dawn already." Papa and I laughed. But I was indeed worried. What if she was having nightmares? I knocked at her door.  
" 'Sette, Wake up. we're going to eat." _No Answer _" 'Sette? Cosette?" I opened the door.

She was covered with sweat. What happened? "Cosette! Cosette wake up!" I panicked. I did the most stupid thing i could do. I slapped her then shouted " COSETTE!" " aaaaaah!" Cosette screamed. She began to cry on my shoulder. _Oh great. Another wet shoulder. _" Cosette. It was just a dream." Papa said. " Eponine i'm so sorry. It's just that Thenardier ordered 'Parnase to rape me in my dream and -" " FATHER DID WHAT NOW?!" I screamed in anger. _ That monster. He never was a saint. _ " Eponine i'm so sorry if you're mad at me" Cosette whimpered " No. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at the devil's spawn." I said looking out the window. "Now , now. We should get ready for Lunch." Papa said. I looked at the clock near Cosette's bed. _ 11:00. _Goodness. We only left at 8:00. Oh well. Off to lunch then. "Cosette, take a bath. You'll need to wash all that dirt away. And you kinda stink" I said trying my best not to offend her. " I know. It's been almost 4 months anyway" She got up to her feet. I left the room. I hope she's okay.

Marius' POV  
"Okay, Tuxedo check . Hat check . Camera check." I said making sure i didn't forget anything. Though I feel something's empty. " Hair Products, With the most handsome guy in all of Paris" Enjolras said, with a bag on his hand. "Hey! is that for me? " I asked with eagerness. " No silly. It's for me" He rolled his eyes. I glared at him " Sheesh. I'm kidding. here" Enjolras threw the bag. " A date for the ball?" He asked. " I looked outside my window. _ That's my missing piece. Not a hair product. _ " I don't know. I don't even think I'll dance with somebody." I ran my fingers to my hair. " How 'bout you? I hear from aunt Anya you're _in love _with the Valjean girl.

Enjolras' POV

_In love? could it be? No! you love patria. Not E- Epo? Eponine? is that her name? _" No. I'm not in love. I promised myself that I would die serving Patria. France needs a revolution you know." I said. "Oh well. Goodluck with the performance." Marius said.

Cosette's POV  
_An hour to go before the clock structs 8._

" Cosette! are you ready yet? the stylist is here." Eponine said as she entered the room. I was already in my robe. She ran to me and hugged me " You're beautiful my dear!" " Same to you!" we giggled. " Okay. Let's get out of here and go to the styling room" I said. We went to the room and the stylist examined us.

"Well, these young girls are better off with their hair down. All we need is to curl their hairs." The stylist said. After our hairs were set, they make-uped us. Eponine looked b-e-a-utiful. But when I looked at my make up, I didn't notice it was me. My lashes were curled, My lips were red. I was so beautiful I almost cried. We dressed up already in our rooms.

" Cosette. Can you help me with my corset?" Eponine asked. I made her sit down in my chair. "Hey 'Ponine. Do you know what it feels like to have boy love you?" I asked. I made a song. _again. _About having my true love's kiss. " No. Well, I hope" Eponine said. She was smilling. _Enjolras? is that the young man's name? _"_I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss. And a prince I hope would come with this" _ I sang. Eponine smiled at me. " What do you think of that Enjolras guy?" I asked. Eponine was about to answer when "Girls, it's already quarter to 8. We should leave."

Eponine's POV

Here it is. The night of nights. We walked on a red carpet. When suddenly " Jean! You made it! Enjolras, Jean. Jean, My son Enjolras" My eyes widened. _ Enjolras? He's my duet partner? _I squeezed Cosette's hand. " Oh, Hello there. Uhm, Cosette, 'Ponine, Meet Enjolras." Cosette turned around. Enjolras shook her hand. " A pleasure mademoiselle." Cosette smiled. I tried to look busy when Enjolras said: " You're my duet partner Cosette?" He asked. Cosette looked at me she spun me around and said " She is" When She spun me, I fell into Enjolras arms. " Eponine, Sorry! are you alright?" Cosette said. _ Here we go again : Eye Contact. _" You- You look so beautiful." Enjolras said. "Enjolras! nice seeing you finally with a-" A boy said looking at Cosette. I looked at him. _Looks like Cosette's happy. _ "Alright." Anya said. " It's that time of the night. May I request each gentleman to dance with a woman he did not accompany tonight to dance the King and Queens Waltz" The music began to play. Enjolras and I were looking at Cosette and the man.

" Marius" "Cosette" We said in unison. "Oh right. Mademoiselle, can i have this dance" Cosette was speechless. it's been 3 second so i pushed her to Marius. "Go!" I laughed. When Marius and Cosette left, Enjolras offered his hand " Shall we?"

Marius' POV

She's gotta be it. She looked so beautiful. She met with my eyes as we danced. "You're new here?" I asked. _great conversation starter Marius. _" Yeah. I'm actually adopted my Papa. Just today." She replied. " Just _today_? wow. Looks like faith gave us an opportunity to meet" I smirked. Cosette's head looked at Enjolras and The girl. " Looks like someone's in love" she smiled at me. She looked so beautiful. We danced silently. The song ended. We went to meet Enjolras. "Oh Marius, this is Eponine. The most clever girl i've ever met." Cosette said. "Well looks like you haven't met Enjolras. He's the most clever man i've ever met." We laughed. "And now, my son and Jean's daughter, Eponine, shall sing us a song." Eponine looked as if she would throw up. Eponine lost her balance but Enjolras caught her before she could fall.

Eponine's POV

Seriously. This is embarrassing. I'm scared to perform. "It's gonna be alright mon cher" _mon cher. _That made my confidence stronger. We went up the stage. The guitarist started to strum his guitar and Enjolras gave me a nod. I started to sing :

"_ All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_  
_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_  
_Standing here, it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted_

All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you"

Enjolras' POV

She began to sing. She was wonderful. Everyone clapped when they hear her voice. She smiled at me. I can see it in her eyes that she's enjoying. It was my turn to sing. I opened my mouth and sang:

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know_

If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

Cosette's POV

"She's so beautiful" Marius said. My heart suddenly ached. _Why? why Eponine? _"Yeah. I guess. I bet you like her" I said. I was forcing myself to not tear up in front of Marius. "I don't know. It's kind of possible" Marius said picturing her using his camera. " I hope I was her" I said quietly. Marius looked at me in the eyes " Are you-" " No!" I said. I failed. A tear escaped my eye. "Excuse me." I left just as Eponine and Enjolras finished. I accidentally left my shoe. _So you think you're Cinderella huh? _ I thought as I was leaving the mansion. I sat on a marble bench near the fountain. " Why so sad beautiful lady?" I hear a man say. My eyes widened. _No. It can't be. _ "Miss me?" I screamed.

But it was too late. 'Parnasse punched me. and everything turned black

Eponine's POV

"Marius!" I waved. "Congratulations 'Ponine! But I've gotta go." Marius said. _Looks like someone's in a rush. _" Wait! where's Cosette?" I called. "Hey guys." Enjolras said. "You were great 'Ponine" He said. I felt like I was gonna faint when he cupped my cheek. " Eponine I have to tell you something. 'Ponine I-" " AAAAAH!" Someone screamed. "Wait, Cosette?" We rushed outside the mansion. This made me scared. " 'Parnasse?" the man looked at me. _What on earth. _Before I could speak, Cosette woke up. She struggled. " Marius! Help!" Funny enough, Enjolras already kicked 'Parnasse. I took Cosette near the entrance of the Mansion. But I just couldn't help but look back. "Cosette, go get help. I need to talk to father." Cosette ran away from me.

"So ya think I'm the only one eh? Boys" 'Parnasse told Enjolras and Marius. Father was there. It's my only chance.

"FATHER! " I shouted. "Eponine? Mon cher?" Father said. He looked happy to see me. I kicked him in the crotch as hard as I could. "That's for making Cosette as slut." I punched 'Parnasse " That's for hurting my Enjolras" I took my pocket knife " And I'll use this if you won't get out of here" Patron Minette went away.

Enjolras' POV

Eponine punched a man called 'Parnasse " That's for hurting my Enjolras" She said. _My? What does she mean?  
_Jean went out of the mansion with Cosette. " Marius! are you alright?" She said " I'm alright. I'm sorry Cosette. If I just didn't make you jealous-" Cosette blushed " I wasn't. I just-" " I love you. Not Eponine. " Me and Eponine shared the same facial expression. Shocked. " Wait what?" Eponine asked. " They seem to have a staring contest."  
_"_Alright girls. Let's head home. Come." Jean said. They were already outside. But I ran to tell her something. Something I hope I won't regret. " Eponine!" I called. Eponine looked back. "Hey. You were gonna say something?" She said. "Ugh. Yeah. Uhm.. I bought you a rose." I gave her the white rose. She blushed as she took it. " 'Ponine, I hope you won't think that I'm taking things fast for us." I said. Eponine looked shocked. " What do you-" " Will you be mine?" I said as I held her hand next to my heart. Eponine looked at me. " But if you don't, I'm not forcing you or something I just-" She kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Enjolras" she smiled. I stood there in complete shock. _That means she likes me back, right?_

__Cosette's POV

We just got home from the party. "Cosette, Eponine, I already order our maids to open the divider that divides your rooms. You need to protect each other alright?" Papa said. "Yes papa" Eponine said

_" I love you. Not Eponine." _I keep on hearing his voice. But looks like I'm not the only one who wouldn't get over about tonight. "So, are you guys together? Eponine sang " He's the fairest man I've ever met. He was made-" " To finish your duet." I continued. "Oh 'Ponine," I smiled at her. " Girls pack up. We're leaving for a trip across the sea." Jean said. "Tomorrow night we shall go away." He added. I was stunned. For God's sake, I'm in a middle of a relationship here. But I wasn't the only one shocked. " But papa, I'm in love with-" "I know, I know my child. But it's for your own safety." Eponine started to tear up. " I'd rather die than leave Enjolras papa!" Eponine shouted. _She's madly in love with Enjolras. _I thought. " 'Ponine! Listen to me" Papa took hold of her shoulders " You're to young! We don't even know if he really likes you! Anya already told me that he is already to marry Franchesca, Daughter of her rich friend so snap out of it!" Jean said. Eponine started to sob. She ran up the grand staircase.

" 'Ponine! wait!" I called.

**SOOOO! Did ya like it? Hate it? Okay about the chapter: Cosette sang: True Love's Kiss. King and Queen's waltz: So Close all by Enchanted . Enjolras' and Eponine's Duet: I see the light ( 3) by Tangled and What Eponine sang was True Love's (Reprise) by Enchanted Again.**

I actually chose these films because it was our school plays. Enchanted was assigned to the 5th Grade and Tangled was assigned to 6th Grade aka My grade. I played the role of Rapunzel. So yeah. Happy me. 

**I lacked ingredients for my virtual Cookies so: Virtual Oreo Cake anyone? :) If you review, I'll give you some! :D **


	4. A Trip Across The Sea

**Yeah. This is gonna be so short, ant who kept on bugging me a while ago will be to shy to even read this chapter. So yeah. OREO CAKE PARTEEEEY! :D **

**I'll be gone for a couple of days. Or weeks. I'll try 2 chapter per day in the weekends. I don't own anything except my clothes and this fan fiction. **

Eponine's POV

_Marriage. Arranged. Lies. Cries. _

"Why did he have to lie to me?" I asked myself as I looked into the mirror. I still looked beautiful. Like what _he _said.

"Eponine?" Cosette knocked. I hate it when she suddenly knocks on my door when I cry.

"Go away Cosette." I said, forcing myself not to throw the perfume bottle on the door.

"'Ponine, I know this is hard for you but-" " I SAID GO AWAY!" I shouted. _silence. nothing but silence. _It's been several minutes since we talked.

I thought Cosette went away, sobbing. But then suddenly, someone covered my eyes. I was about to shout when suddenly :" shh. Just close your eyes." I heard Cosette say in a whisper. She lifted me up.

"Where in earth are we-" "Just follow me." I suddenly felt someone carrying me bridal style.

It took us 20-30 seconds. She let me sit down on this sofa. _Living Room? _I asked myself. Someone covered my eyes again and said" 1,2,- 3!" I opened my eyes and saw a wonderful view of the city. _Goodness. What a view._ I said. It was wonderful. I turned my back to face Cosette. But it wasn't her. "Papa, what are you doing here?" I said as I looked at the floor. "I wanted you to understand that-" A tear suddenly slipped from my eyes. "He's not getting married, He won't approve" Papa said. _What? _"What? Why? I thought-" "Go to the rooftop my dear. " He said. He lend me my coat and I went upstairs.

Enjolras' POV

Marius and Cosette just chatted there. I specifically ordered Marius to keep an eye on Eponine. I was about to open my mouth when " Enjy! She's coming!" Cosette said. The violin started to play and the roses where still red.

Eponine just stood there. She looked shock as she saw me. I thought she was mad at me when suddenly she ran to me and hugged me so tight.

"This is the last time I'll ever hug you my dear 'Ponine." I said. I saw tears starting to form on her eyes.

"_Say you'll love me every waking moment_  
_Turn my head with talk of summer time_  
_Say you need me with you now and always_  
_Promise me that all you say is true_  
_That's all I ask of you_"

She sang. I took the ring out of my pocket and sang:

"_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_  
_Let me lead you from your solitude_  
_Say you need me with you here, beside you_  
_Anywhere you go, let me go too_  
_'Ponine, that's all I ask of you _"

Eponine was shocked as she sa the infinity ring I gave her. "Enjolras, we're only- We're only 13 and-"

I tried to make her calm. "It's not an engagement ring Eponine." I said as I slipped the ring into her middle finger. " It's just a promise ring." I said. "Since we are not yet in the right age to marry, We'll just promise each other that we will be with each other." I added.

"You make me feel like it's actually possible." She smiled while examining the ring. I took out the box again and took a necklace chain. "Here, I want you to put this ring on this chain." Eponine looked puzzled. " Why not on my finger?" She asked. " Because I want this," I pointed at the ring "Close to your heart" "Oh Enjolras I kne-" " AH JUST KISS ALREADY" Cosette and Marius said in unison.

We look at each other and laughed. We hugged and I kissed her forehead. "Good bye Little Lotte" I say. "No Enjolras, See you soon." She said.

Cosette's POV

Me and Marius already went to the garden. Like Eponine, I also received a ring from mon cher. "It's beautiful. " I said. I've never seen such beautiful piece of jewelry in my whole entire life. "Not as beautiful as my mon cher." He said. His face was close to mine. His nose was already touching mine. Marius was suppose to press his lips on to mine when " Ehem?" We looked. Enjolras, Eponine, and Father was looking at us. We broke away. Enjolras and Marius went away already. Papa had a chat with them while me and Eponine went up.

Jean's POV

The girls already went inside the mansion when I called the young men to sit with him near the garden.

"Enjolras, would you like to ask my child's hand for marriage?" I asked.

Enjolras looked a little shocked. " Monsieur, I do not wish to go there already. It has only been one day." He said. I was pleased by his answer.

"How 'bout you young man, would you like to ask my child's hand for marriage?" I asked again, Making sure I would here his answer.  
"No Monsieur, I wish not to go that far. We're only thirteen and I barely know her. I want to know her more before we marry" Marius said.

"Alright then" I stood up. "You're dismissed, I hope the good Lord will keep you safe" I said.  
They left the my mansion. "Ah, Kids these days" I chuckled. I was near closing the door when I saw someone familiar. Someone from the past. "Fantine?" I called. I turned to look if Eponine or Cosette was there. But when I turned back, She was gone.  
_Fantine, She's not dead?_

* * *

The next day, Near the sea.

Enjolras' POV

I walked with Eponine as we went near the private Yacht of the Valjeans. "So, I guess you owe me a beautiful letter from the most beautiful woman of Paris?" I teased.  
Eponine's smile began to fade. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked. "It's just that. It's just that I'll miss you so much."  
She said. I raised her chin so her face would face me. I looked at her in the eyes. " I won't. Because you know why?" I asked. "Why?" " Because you're here." I held her hand near my heart. "_I love you so much Enjolras_" She said. She pressed her lips against mine. It lasted for 4-5 seconds. I looked at her in the eyes " _ I love you to 'Po_" I said. She giggled and mock punch me. " Stop calling me that Enj"

Marius' POV

The Valjeans made me their personal butler. I had a luggage between each arm, 2 bags on each hand, 5 bags on my shoulders. I was surprised on how I lift them all without passing out. I gave each bag to the crew of the Yacht. when I didn't have much luggage, I went to Cosette.

"Aww, My poor man is now a butler eh?" She laughed. " Well I am indeed, your servant" I said. "I love you" I whispered. That's when I kissed her. It was soft and simple. But Uncle Jean cleared his throat. We realized we weren't the only one kissing.

Eponine cried while she hugged Enjolras goodbye. So did Cosette. _Are they sisters? twins? _I thought. " I love you Cosette. And remember. You are beautiful. You'll always be here in my heart." " Cosette?" Jean called. Eponine let go of Enjolras' hand. She went away trying to stop her tears. Cosette kissed me one last time and pinched her self. "Just in case I'm dreaming." She whispered. She told me to keep a letter she wrote. I took it and she went away.

Enjolras' POV

_She's gone. _I thought. The yacht already floated away towards a land far from him. Eponine waved her hand when suddenly "My scarf!" she shouted as the wind took off her scarf. Luckily I caught it before it touched the water. _This would be my remembrance. _

**Bye 'Ponine. =((( **

**Eponine: Bye A. **

**Me: Woah.**

**Eponine: What? I'm human too you know.**

**Me: Woah.**

**Eponine: Why?**

**Me: You called me A :")**

**Eponine: A= Author. See ya. *disappears***

**Pokerface. **

**ANYWAYSS! R&R s'il vous plaît? ;)**

**Gavroche: Oh sure! **

**Me: Why are you-**

**Gavroche: Not to spoil ev'ryone but I am, indeed IN THE NEXt CHAWPTAAAH! =D**


	5. Return

**Kill me. I forgot my password so, I didn't open my account. So yeah. Gavroche is in this chapter. (BEWARE: A little bit movie based) Anyways, Ena Daughter of Nyx, They were 15. Too early huh? :D **

**Gavroche's POV **

"Look Down! And show some mercy if you can!" The people of paris begged.  
I called the boys so we can start our day begging for bread to eat. It's been a lot of years I saw my sister 'Ponine. Papa sold her.

"Monsieur! Monsieur! How late you are!" I called. 'Parnasse looked at me. He took a loaf from the bag in his shoulders. I rushed off. I saw a milk shop. Just when a person was about drop her milk, I caught it. 2 milk? How can she not realize?

My brothers were back inside our home. Not house. We don't care anyways. "Gavroche! It's Lawrence. He's hungry." Eric said. I gave him some bread. I pour some milk in our glass.

**Enjolras' POV**

_I saw her. She was just there with me. We walked 'till morning. It was almost perfect. I leaned to kiss her when- _

"Enjolras, why in heavens are you kissing your pillow. Again." Marius teased as he threw a pillow at me. _Great. Just great! _I threw back the pillow.

It's been almost 7 years since she left. It's been 3 and a half years since she last wrote to me.  
It's been 5 years since mother died because of the police roaming around. She was mistaken as a theif and prostitute. _Those bastards._

_**FLASHBACK **_

In love? could it be? No! you love patria. Not E- Epo? Eponine? is that her name? " No. I'm not in love. I promised myself that I would die serving Patria. France needs a revolution you know." I said. "Oh well. Goodluck with the performance." Marius said.  
**FLASHBACK ENDS **

I dressed up. France does need it.

But what about Eponine? I sighed. Eponine. Does she even remember me? Does she have a lover? Me and Marius stood near the front door. "Clarice, Please light the candle near my mother's altar." I ordered. We left the mansion.

"Monsieur!" I heard a little voice. Gavroche. What is he doing here? I prepared my wallet.  
"No. I don't want your money sir." Gavroche said. "Are ya gonna go to the town square? I heard some guy named... er.. I forgot," Gavroche scratched his head. I chuckled.

"Yes indeed. We are going." I said. "Oh. Well, See ya!" He ran. "Gavroche never told me anything about his parents. Nor siblings." Marius told me while we walked to town square. I was curious about his parents too. He slept at a Elephant Statue. So I bet he's abandoned.

**Eponine's POV**

Here I am. I kept on reading Enjolras' letter. Father told me not to write back. I sighed as I took the box filled with his letters. Does he know I'm alive? Does he have a lover? A tear escaped my eyes.  
" 'Ponine? 'Ponine are you alright?" Cosette said, waking up from her nap. I put the letter inside the box and left it in my bed. "Of course." I said sitting near her. Cosette's love sick. Each night, I would hear her say ;" Marius!" or "I won't leave papa!" It's her new hobby

"We're here!" Papa said. We took our luggage.  
I'm back. I'm here.

**Third person's POV**

They're back. Eponine and Cosette took a step. Paris. How could they ever forget. But how could they remember me? They didn't even meet me. I stood near to this tree. How can they even know their mother.

**Cosette's POV**

We went directly to the town square. I'm prepared to make a step. A step to be free. I should forget Marius. He should forget me. We were young. It's been a lot of years. I threw my promise ring. Eponine was shocked. We continued but then;

"Mademoiselle! You forgot your ring!" A little boy said. The boy handed me the ring. _ I threw it. didn't you see? _"Thank you. Here," I gave him a couple of coins. " Thank ya!" The boy rushed.

**Eponine's POV**

" Gavroche wait up!" I heard a man call.

He bumped into me. We fell to the ground. "Watch it you-" The boy said. I locked eyes with him. "Enjolras?" I mumbled. He was shocked. I can tell. "Epo-" " WATCH OUT!" A man shouted. I got up on my feet. A man was stuck under a big cart. Papa tried to lift the cart up. I covered my mouth. _He can do that? _I thought.

I turned to face the Enjolras. But he was gone.

**Marius' POV**

I saw Valjean lift up the cart. Goodness. My Cosette's here? I rushed. I bumped a lady. That made her purse fall. The contents semi scattered. I helped her. "I didn't see you there, Forgive me." I said. My eyes focused on her ring. "Cosette?" **  
**

Enjolras broke our little moment. "Marius we have to go. I saw 'Ponine. We have to go." he said, grabbing my arm pulling me upward. "Enjolras wait I-" But he didn't let me finish. " We have to- Cosette?" He asked.

Cosette nodded. "You guys- You've grown." She said. Enjolras' looked at his watch. "Pardon but I- We have to go. We have a meeting for the revolution. Bye Mademoiselle" Enjolras said. We went far away.

**Eponine's POV**

We arrived at the new Mansion. _Enjolras, Where did you go. _Papa announced that we will be having guests. Cosette had this weird smile. _ She saw Marius. I'm sure. _Papa said we should wear one of our fine gowns.

I wore a red gown. It had a cute little ribbon behind. I liked it. I went to visit Cosette. She wore her blue gown. Her white pearl skin looked beautiful.

" 'Sette. Are you alright?" I asked sitting down I saw her smile all day. I'm worried. First, she threw her ring. Then the boy picked it up. Then I left her. _Someone gave her drugs. I have a feeling. _" You'll see. I'll tell you when we eat dinner." Cosette said, resting her hand on the table.

_Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding_

We hurried down. Cosette raced to the door shocking our maids. " I'll take this Dianne." Cosette said. She opened both doors.

"Oh. What a surprise. Father might want to meet you in our dining hall. " Cosette said. I can here her voice.

"Papa, I bet you met them already. This is Marius and this is _Enjolras." _Cosette said, saying Enjolras' name a little bit louder. WHAT?! I screamed inside my head.

I turned to face Enjolras. Enjolras' mouth opened, but didn't say a thing. _He likes this doesn't he? You know, locking eyes. _I was about to open my mouth when; " Let's eat shall we?" Papa said. I turned to him. "Ah yes. Let's eat." I said, going to the chair beside papa. Enjolras' sat to the chair facing mine. We had the same position with Cosette and Marius.

"What about this revolution Enjolras' ? Does your mother approve?" Papa said. Enjolras frowned. "She's dead." _Aunt Anya's dead? but how? _" How did it happen?" Cosette said. "The police killed her. They thought she was the theif and prostitute who seduced the Mayor." Enjolras said, Controlling his emotions. He made a fist. " The next day, they confirmed that mother was not the prostitute. They gave us 2-3 lands and more than 90 hundred francs. But I didn't need it." Enjolras added. I took his hand and held it. "I'm so sorry Enjolras" I said. He gave out a sad smile. I released my hand.

"I have to get some air monsieur. Marius, please do share your ideas for the revolution." Enjolras said, Rushing for the door. "Enjolras wait!" I followed him.

**Enjolras' POV**

How could I ever do that. I said as I strolled down the Valjean's garden. I took a rose. "Remember when we were younger? when we were only 15?" I heard her angelic voice again. "When you were running in our garden?" I said, turning to face Eponine. Her red gown fitted her petite figure. " Yeah" She looked down.

" Your shoulder was so wet that time." I said. She chuckled. We sat on the marble bench near the fountain. The fountain was surrounded with pink, red and white flowers.

"I'm sorry if I didn't reply to your letters" She said, looking down "Papa said I shouldn't write anymore. My grades were getting lower. I studied so I can forget my life here but, somehow, I just couldn't forget _you__"_ Eponine added, maintaining her head down.

I made her look at me. "It's alright Mon Amour. It's alright" She hugged me so tight. I missed her hug. I planted a kiss on her temple.

We went inside the mansion  
"And that's how I think the revolution should start. When Gen. Lamarque's dead" Marius said.

**Third Person's POV**

****The young men left the mansion. Cosette and Eponine went upstairs. Jean was just there. I looked alright. I used the money Jean gave me when he left me. "Jean," I called. He was shocked. I don't really know. Maybe because of the fact he really thought I was dead. _Surprise, Surprise. _"Fantine? Can this be true? I don't- I don't believe what I see." He said.

**So.. Good? Bad? Hideous? Weird? Yuck? Review? Review?**

**I'll try to include more Gavroche in the next chapter. **

**Yes. Gavroche, Eric, and Lawrence are Eponine's Brothers.**

**C/M next chaptey? I'll try again. **

**Cookies anyone? Review first!**

**Dresses on my Profile **


	6. Back To The Past

**Guys, I've never said this before. How can I forget this? THANKS FOR REVIEWING GUYS! It really made me happy! **

**Jean's POV **

Fantine. She's alive? But I thought she died? "I'm alive Jean. And I'm here to see my child." Fantine said. She wore a blue dress. Her hair was curled up. She had a purse that matched her dress.

"They're asleep." I lied. "I saw them just now." Fantine said.

_Should I tell her. Shall I tell Cosette the truth? But what about Eponine?_

I decided to let her in. I had to tell Cosette. I went upstairs. Eponine and Cosette were giggling and gushing about something again. "Cosette." I heard Fantine call from behind me.

Cosette saw Fantine. She looked at her. "Cosette? My- My child?" Fantine said, looking at her daughter. Eponine looked shocked. "Mama?" Cosette said.

Fantine touched her face and smiled. Cosette smiled to. They hugged. Eponine stood up. " I- Shall have a walk. It is December. I might as well go and take my cloak." She said.

**Eponine's POV**

I stepped out the room. _Cosette now has a family. I wonder what father is doing. _I sighed. I took my cloak and went to the carriage. "To my mother's grave please" I ordered. We came across a young girl. She looked so hungry. "Wait Monsieur. Wait for me here" I said. The man nodded. I went down and bought a loaf of bread.

"_Young child, Wake up, I have something for you. _

_Young child, Wake up, Look what's in store for you" _ I sang softly. The child looked terrified. I offered her the bread. She took it. "Thank you Mademoiselle," The young girl said. "Mama! I have a loaf! We can now eat mama!" She giggled.

The mother of the child was a poor flower vendor. "Madame, may I buy your flowers?" I asked. She nodded and gave me the flowers. I took 30 francs and gave it to her. She was searching so that she can give me my change. "No madame, Keep the change," I smiled.

I went inside the the carriage and continued my journey.

It was peaceful. I assure you. But a young child sang to me:  
" 'ow do ya do my name's Gavroche. D'ya have at least 5 francs. My father and mother sold me to the carnival. My sister was taken away. My mother died. I'm the breadwinner of my 'family' " He said.

_Gavroche? Is he- _

"Gavroche? you've grown. You're 12 now, right?" I said. Gavroche looked confused. I looked at him in the eyes. "Eponine?" He asked. I smiled. A tear escaped from my eyes. "You've grown! I'm about to go to mother's grave today. Shall you come with me?" I said. "Well. Lawrence is with me. Ya know. The youngest." She said.

They hopped in. We finally reached mama's grave.

_Maria Elizabeth Ann Thenardier_

_Cancer of The Lungs_

_Daughters: Eponine and Azelma _

_Sons: Gavroche, Erik, Lawrence_

_Wedded wife of Fabian Carlos Thenardier._

"She was the only one who truly cared about her children. Father is with his gang. I've never seen him ever since you left. I watched you go with Collete? correte? Debby?" He said. I chuckled a bit. "Cosette" I corrected him.

"Are you now a madame?" He asked. I blushed a bit. "No Gavroche. But I love someone. I know he loves me back," I said proudly.

"I'm, well, in love too. But life is hard. I have to assist my brothers, I worry for 'Zelma. I worried for everyone I loved. When you left the inn, We transferred her in Paris," He explained. "The inn was a disaster. That's why we are here. He began stealing. He's no other compared to the prisoners. He recruited prostitutes. I think Azelma's one of them now," He sighed.

I couldn't believe my ears. Can this be true?

"But ya know 'Ponine, I know a knowledgeable young man. He wants to start a revolution. He's our Apollo. He is very good. He's like a brother to me. His name is Enjolras," He said. _Enjolras? He knows Enjolras?_

" I know him. He is one of the best men I've ever met. I love him. But he has a barricade. I have my problems with Co- With you," I said dreamily.

**Enjolras' POV **

I paid the carriage driver so he could leave it to me. I drove her to places. I saw her show charity. I saw her with his brother Gavroche. _Who knew he had a sister. _But I couldn't believe what I heard. _Eponine's adopted by Valjean? _

" I know him. He is one of the best men I've ever met. I love him. But he has a barricade. I have my problems with Co- With you," Eponine said. I blushed.

We went back to the mansion. Eponine was about to enter the mansion when:

"Why look what we have here. A young Parisian woman entering her castle on a cloud" A man called.

I hid behind the wall near the gate. "Who are y- 'Parnasse?" Eponine questioned. Her voice tried to hide her fear. "My dear you look like a pretty rich girl. And so you are now." He said. He gave me a nerve to punch him.

I was about to go there when suddenly

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LET GO OF ME. NOW. I DEMAND YOU TO RE-" I heard Eponine shout. All I heard was a horse travelling. I saw Eponine at the back of the young man. " Eponine!" I called. She's in deep sleep I bet.  
I took Eponine's horse and tailed the young man's horse. He was too fast.

I went back to the mansion. I saw Cosette with a Lady. They were crying. But I didn't care at all. "It's - It's Eponine. She's-" I panthed. "Eponine? What happened Enjolras?" Cosette wiped her tears away. "She's kidnapped. By- uhm- 'Parnasse?" I tried to remember the name. Cosette looked shocked.

"Don't worry. I'll send my people to look for this 'Parnasse you speak about" The lady said trying to calm Cosette.

"I'll call Marius too. I'll call my friend to search for her. I need to see my beloved alive" I said. I thought her going away was hard. But this was beyond hard.

**Cosette's POV**

I stood there in shock. Not him again. He tried to hurt and rape me once. But I won't let him do that to Eponine. Never.

Marius came over. " Cosette? My love?" He said. I ran to hug him. I cried on his shoulder.  
"Shh. It's alright I'm here." Marius said. His words gave me strength.

"But- Eponine and- I couldn't defend myself- " I sobbed.

"Mademoiselle, we already have information about 'Parnasse. Me and Marius shall go now" Enjolras said.

Marius kissed my forehead. " Everything will be okay mon amour" He said.

They left. I do not know what will happen. _Will they die? No Cosette. Marius is brave. Enjolras is fearless and Eponine is beyond strong. But why do I fear? _

**Fantine's POV **

_Mon Amour. Fabian. _I won't let him brake my Cosette's heart. "Cosette, May I talk to you?" I asked. She looked at the door, then at me. "What is it mother?" She asked.

"Who is that man?" I asked. I saw Cosette's cheeks turn pink. "My lover mama. How wonderful he is! If you-"

" I don't want to see you talking with him ever again. Understand?" I said. Cosette looked shock. "But mama, I love him. He loves me!" She argued.

_**Flash back **_

"We are to marry mama! Why don't you understand? We are in love!" I argued. Fabian did love me.

"No Fantine. Don't listen to him! He is a liar!" Mother said. "Choose. Me or Him. You can pack up if you choose him" Mother said.

I Packed my things and went out. I saw Fabian with Elizabeth. Tears escaped my eyes.

**_Flashback Ends_**

"Men, Men are useless, They take you for granted. Trust me Cosette." I murmured.

Cosette went outside, Changed her glass shoe into boots. "Where are you going?" I worriedly asked. " To Marius. I know where they went. Try and stop me if you can." Cosette said. She went off and raced.

**Eponine's POV**

_"Enjolras! you came for me." I greeted. " No 'Ponine. I have to go. They'll kill me. I have my barricade to plan." Enjolras said. He handed a gun to 'Parnasse. "You take care of her." _

"WAKE UP!" I heard as someone kicked me. "Fa-" I asked but was interrupted when someone kicked my rib cage.

I tried to make my way to the door but someone grabbed my hair. "Where ya think your going?" Papa said.

'Parnasse lifted me up and in me to the wall. "I'll make sure ya go to heaven tonight" He snickered.  
Just when I thought hope was gone, We heard the door flew open.

"Nobody mo- Eponine!" Marius said. Pointing his gun towards 'Parnasse. "Move and I'll kill this mademoiselle!" 'Parnasse said making me face them, with a pocket knife on my neck.

Enjolras went upstairs to see us " Eponine!" He called. "Enjolras! I-" I felt the pocket knife go near my neck's skin. " Don't move! Enjolras please! It's useless."

'Parnasses stupidly threw the knife at Enjolras, hitting his arm. Due to my anger, Every single amount of anger I've been filling in my heart, I threw a punch at Parnasse. I heard a satisfying crack. I punched him at the crotch. I rushed to Enjolras"

He looked like some kind of pitiful creature. I cupped his cheek. " Are you alright?" But his eyes closed.

When papa came near to me, I stood up. "Do what you want to do. I have nothing" I said.

Cosette burst through the door. "Let me die with her." She said going beside me. "It's me. Your little lark. Your poor idiot. Cosette." She introduced. Father took out his gun.

I heard a gun shot. No. Cosette wasn't hit. Nor was Enjolras. I can narrate right now so I wasn't either.  
Cosette was sobbing.  
"Marius! No! Marius don't leave me! Marius!" Cosette sobbed. Marius was on the cold hard ground with a gun on his hand. Father laid down too, Eyes open.

"Cosette," He motioned her near to him. " I love you more than anything. Remember that."

He closed his eyes.

**Good? Bad? I tried my best to make it a Cosette and Marius. **

**Did my effort show? D: Please review. I love your reviews guys! Oh and share this to your friends. Invite them to read the fic if they are old enough. **

**Cookies for youuu! **


	7. Engagement

**So.. New chaptie.. :D Please r&r. A bunch of c/m shall come your way. And a... *gasp* Eppie/Enjy fight. **

**Marius' POV**

_Darkness. That's all I feel. I feel so cold. There is nothing to provide me warmth. I'm all alone. Suddenly I saw a mirror. I can see Cosette, Eponine and Enjolras beside a man in a small bed. I saw Joly with a towel. He dipped the towel into a bowl of water. _

_ To my surprise, I felt a wet towel in my head. The man wasn't just a man. It was me! I never thought I was THAT handsome when I sleep, but damn. I can't die. Cosette needs me. But why did I die? or positively, Why am I in coma? _

**Cosette's POV**

I cried hysterically. Yeah sure, He is in coma. But why? He blocked Eponine and I. "The wounds are too deep. " Joly stated. Eponine continued to comfort me. "Shh. It's alright 'Sette. He'll be okay. Right Enjolras?" Eponine asked. Enjolras gave me an assuring nod. I tried to control my tears.

Mama went inside the room. Enjolras and Eponine looked at each other. Eponine nodded and they proceeded to the door. " Fantine-" "No, call me mama" Mama said, giving her a smile. "Mama, Please do comfort my sister." She asked. They went outside and mama was there, staring at my Marius.

**Enjolras' POV**

"You never told me." I began. We walked through the corridors and down the stairs. Eponine looked at me confused. "What have I not? I promised you that I told you -" " I heard you talking with Gavroche" I interrupted.

Eponine stood there. Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"You were just adopted? You were from the slums of-" " Yes. Yes I was. Is there a problem with that?"

Eponine I chocked her words. I sat down at the marble bench near the fountains. "My father- He sold me for 1500 francs. I was once a rich girl, but our inn was bankrupt and I didn't know why. Mama said it was because of my father." Eponine told me.

"I have sister. Her name is Azelma. Now she lives with another innkeeper man with his wife. They told me papa finished-" She began to cry. "finished her off." She continued.

I couldn't believe what I heard. "Why not tell me?" I asked. "Because you were too busy with your little barricades." She argued. "Enjolras, Listen to me! Your little barricade won't survive. You have to stop this before the-" I grabbed her hand, My grip tightened.

"My mother died because of them! And to think about it, My papa left us for that stupid government. If I could just change the pa-"

"YOU'LL DIE ENJOLRAS! BLOODY DIE!" She interrupted me. She escaped my grip. I studied her face. Tears covered her eyes, Her cheeks were burning. "Cosette now has her mother. I'm left with nothing but you! I don't know what will happen Enjolras! I don't know!" She screamed, punching my chest weakly.

"Why not go to your siblings? After all you did abandon them" I said. She slapped me. My cheek was stinging and my heart was turning into the softness of a marble. "I'll go now. I don't want to hurt you." I said. I was near the gate.

"Oh and so you know, I love Patria. Not you." I said bitterly. I left the mansion, leaving Eponine.

**Cosette's POV**

"Cosette, Marius proved me that He is worthy for you." Mama announced, smiling. It kind of lift my spirit. "Marius told me before he left, That he wish to marry you. When time comes that is." She continued. _My Marius. Why kill him off now? We have more than forever to be with each other now. _

I heard a moan coming from my bed. Marius was moving his head. _  
_

"Marius?" I whispered. "Cosette I-"

"MARIUS! YOUR ALIVE!" I screamed.

Everyone suddenly appeared in the room. Eponine, Papa, The maids and doctors. "He's alive. He's alive!" I shouted happily. Everyone smiled. But what I noticed was Eponine's. Yes, she was indeed smiling at me. But her eyes seems so puffy.

After Joly examined him, He took a towel and put it on his head.

"Cosette? My love?" Marius asked.

I motioned everyone to get out. "Selfish" Eponine chuckled. I mockingly punched her arm. She left again.

"Where- Where is Enjolras?" He asked. _Yeah, Where is- They didn't fight didn't they? _

_"_ I don't know. Maybe he left." I said.

"I love you so much Mon Amour" He said, holding my hand. "I love you too." I said, kissing his hand.

"May I invite you to my place? When I get well?" Marius asked. I gave him an affectionate smile. "Of course."

**Enjolras**' **POV**

It's been a week since me and Eponine last talked. Marius already recovered. The rebellion is going well. Plans getting better and better.

_"Enjolras, Listen to me! Your little barricade won't survive.__" _ I hear her voice. No. I'll show her. Justice will be ours. The people Paris shall rise.

"Enjolras! Glad to see you. It's Cosette. I shall propose to her today at Lux." Marius announced. I smiled for my best friend. "I need something to wear, I need a perfect plan and," He took a deep breath "I need your hair products" Marius said. I chuckled as I heard hair products.

"Sure." I said. " Enjolras, tell Eponine to get Cosette ready too." Marius said. "She's here by the way. She came with me." EPONINE IS HERE?! I screamed inside my head. Crazy shit is gonna happen.

I went to meet Eponine. " Hey," I called. Eponine looked at me. She was still wearing the necklace I gave her. _Don't tell me you'll give it back. _ " Hey." She took a deep breath. "Tell Cosette to get ready. Marius shall propose tonight." I said. She gave me a nod.

I headed back to the cafe. " What do you think would happen if I never hid anything from you?" Eponine said. Rather loudly, since I saw Grantaire woke up. "Everything would be as perfect as you. In that case, Very very perfect." I said as I continued going inside the cafe.

Eponine went away, wiping the tear that escaped. I was about to comfort her went I felt a strong hand stopping me.  
"Let her go Enjolras. She'll need some time to think of what you said." Grantaire said.

**Eponine's POV**

I'm back from Cafe Musain. I'll miss the weirdo. That guy who loves eye contact, That guy who likes roses, The guy- The guy who loves Patria.

I called Cosette. She placed _Enjolras' _book at the table. I looked at it for a second. _How to forgive your love. _

"Enjolras' visited a while ago. He left this book" Cosette explained. It made my smile but I had to hide it. " You have to dress up. We're buying you a dress. We are going to the most beautiful party today" I lied. I acted so happy and excited.

Cosette raised a brow " What party? Father never-" "That is right. Now come come get dressed Cosette. Fantine is looking for you," Papa said. "And as for you Eponine, We have to talk" He said.

I sat down on the sofa. " It is about Marius right? It's not a party." Papa questioned. I nod as I chuckled. Papa, too, chuckled. "Enjolras talked to me. He said he still loves you, But he has to focus. The barricade will rise no longer than 20 days from now," He announced. My smile faded.

"He gave up on me. I think it's probably the time to move on with my life." I rose to my feet.

Papa stopped me from going to the grand stairs "I just want you to know that he is very sorry." Papa said. "Tell him it's no longer 'see you soon'. Because this time, It's goodbye. "

**Cosette's POV**

Alright. I heard Eponine and Papa talk about Enjolras. I was disturbed when I heard chuckles down stairs so I peeked. Eponine headed for the stairs so I locked my self inside my room.

I took a very simple dress. Color green without a petticoat. After a few, I saw Eponine dressed in a red dress, without a petticoat too. The dress was just an inch lower her knee.

We bought a black dress, It was beautiful. I saw Eponine pick out a light blue dress. I looked at the watch : _7:00 _

We went to the mansion, wore our dresses, and went to the party. The carriage was heading Marius' house finally. But it turned left.

"Papa, Marius' house is that way. Isn't the party at Marius' ? I mean that is the usual," I asked.

Papa and Eponine smirked. "Just sit down Cosette."

**Enjolras' POV **

Marius kept on walking. _Back and forth and back and forth. _It's making me sick. "Marius, You don't wanna be sweaty when Cosette's here, right?" I asked. _  
_

Marius stopped and sat down near me. " Sorry Enj. What if you would propose to Eponine? What would you feel?" He asked. "Actually, " I started. I took a red box from my tux. I handed it over to Marius. "I'm planning to," I gave a smile.

Marius looked at me. " But you guys aren't in good terms yet. " he told me.

I was about to open my mouth when suddenly "Guys guys guys guys! Cosette's here. So is papa. Hurry!" I hid the small little box as Eponine panthed. She raised a brow at me. Me and Marius hid and the violins played.

Eponine went down and lead Cosette upstairs. Jean and Fu- Fran - Fantine? is that her name? Went inside the candle-lit heart.

**Cosette's POV**

Eponine lead me upstairs. I saw a candle-lit heart. inside that heart was a table.

"This- is not a party 'Ponine" I chuckled. Everyone did too. "Papa, Mama, shall we step out the heart for a second. Cosette, sit down." Eponine ordered. They stood there as I entered the heart. Before I could push the chair, Enjolras took it. I flashed him a smile and nod. I looked at Eponine. She had a frown. _No no no. She can't be jealous. _

"Ep-" "Hello My love." I heard someone interrupt. Someone covered my eyes. "Papa? God? GOODNESS 'PARNASSE?" I asked. Silence. 5 second silence. The silence broke when I heard Eponine and Enjolras' chuckle. "Other than him?" Marius said.

I took his hands. "So you planned this huh?" I asked. "Yeah. I want everyone of them to be witnesses." Marius said.

I don't know what to feel. Before I could open my mouth, Marius already blurted out his little speech. "It's been, more than 7 years since I first met you. Before you came, I thought I had everything. I thought, I know you would giggle, Hair products will marry me" He was right, A giggle escaped from my lips. Enjolras also giggled. "But then you came, It gave me hope. Cosette, Please tell your mother and father that you won't be coming home after the June rebellion." He asked me. I was surprised. " Only if you would answer me with a Yes." "Actually it's a barricade. It's the event wherein you two will survive." Eponine said, Emphasizing the 'two' Marius looked annoyed.

He knelt down in one knee. "Will you spend your lifetime with me Cosette?" I opened the box and presented the engagement ring.

I stood there, shocked as ever.

"JUST SAY YES ALREADY!" Eponine and Enjolras said in unison. We both looked at them. Enjolras was pointing at Eponine while Eponine did vice versa.

"Well I can't. I can't, " I began. Marius' smile began to fade. " I can't live my life without you!" I smiled. Marius looked confused. "I love you, and I will marry you!" I said. He got up in his feet and spun me around. He kissed my forehead as he placed the ring to my finger. We kissed in front of my family- Our family.

We ate and everything was delicious.

**Enjolras' POV**

We're done so I offered them my carriage. I lead them to my home.

I helped Eponine to get out. Marius lead them to my living room while I lead Eponine to the garden.

"What are we doing here?" She asked."It's been years since we first met here." I answered, smiling as scratched my head. "Your point is?" she teased.

"Eponine I love you. And, I'm so sorry for judging you. Yeah yeah, say what you have to tease, but I love you. And I want to be with you forever."

I knelt down in one knee and I spoke of words I knew I would regret.

"Will you marry me Eponine?"

**Cliff Hanger. **

**Soo. I just realize I haven't put Grantaire yet so here he is. **

**This, is pretty long. 2,000 above. **

**OREO CAKE 'NYONE?! :D REVIEW REVIEW . Oh and if you could, please share this to your friends. Only if you would like. **

**Links, once again, are posted in my profile. **


	8. Approved and A Barricade

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. It made my day. Anyways, I'm still debating if I should put Franchesca back in the story. (please refer to The King And Queen's Waltz) I want to put her somewhere in the story... I want her to ruin Eponine and Enjolras' relationship with a twist. So yeah.. You can't have a strong relationship without an enemy right? 13 days to go till barricade arise. **

**So, Here's the oreo- **

**Grantaire: MINE!**

**Me: ...**

**Enjolras: That's his habit. Deal with it.**

**Me: But that was for the reviewers...**

**Eponine: Sucks to be you then. Here, I made this myself. **

***random cookies appear***

**Enjolras' POV**

"Will you marry me Eponine?" I asked. Eponine, As I can say, Looked shock as if she saw a ghost behind me.

"I-" Eponine started. All she did was look at the ring. It kind of bother me. What if she says no?

"I-" " JUST SAY YES ALREADY!" Cosette and Marius said in unison. They chuckled.

"I have to think about it first. Excuse me" She said, running towards the gate.

I stood up. "I bet she'll say yes Enjolras." Cosette said, handing over a small book with a lock and key. "It's her diary. I read it everyday since I have the spare key." Cosette said.

They went inside and I sat down. I unlocked the key and began to read

_2/03_ _Saturday._

_Me and Enjolras fought. I just, I don't think this barricade won't survive. I went to Cafe Musain and asked what would happen if I never hid anything. He told me it would be as perfect as me. All I did was stand there until he could reach the door. I turned around and cry. I went to the Lux and saw a white rose. Funny enough it looked a lot like what he gave to me._

_I would do everything to be with him. If I should, I could marry him right now. But he love's Patria. _

_I bet she's prettier than me. I bet they already went to these dates wherein they kissed and stuff. I wonder if she holds him tight or Does she love him like I do._

_Well we're going to Lux tonight for Cosette's proposal. I bet she'll say yes. The way I would if Enjolras would propose to me. But now it's not about see you soon. It's about goodbyes and barricades._

_I wonder if I would die today. Would he find out? Would he find out that I love him more than anything? _

_Father is calling me now. I have to go. God forgive me the things that I do. _

_-Eponine_

I finished reading it. One thing for sure, I have to go to Luxembourg.

**Eponine's POV**

How could I have done that? Say no to a marriage? didn't I wish to marry him?

I walked near the Medici Fountain. I sat down on a marble bench.

"_Will you marry me Eponine?" _I hear his voice anywhere. "Eponine, stop it. You have to go there and tell Enjolras you love him!" I told myself. Due to my frustration, I covered my face with my hands.

"Eponine, He loves Patria. Is she really that pretty? Where did they met? What's her height?" I asked myself. All I felt was the wind blowing ever hard on me.

I felt someone cover my eyes. " 'Parnasse, take me home. I bet Enjolras' cursing my name now." I said.

The man chuckled. It wasn't 'Parnasse. I know that chuckle.

"You think Patria is real?"

I froze. "Enjolras?" I asked. He released my eyes. I saw him removing his coat at put it on my petite shoulders. He sat down with me.

"So, have you decided yet?" He asked. Oh great.

He took my hand and stood up. " Where are we going?" I asked. He just smiled and motion me to stand up. He took a piece of paper, examined it and kept it again.

"May I have this dance?" He asked with a smile. _That angelic smile. _"But we don't have music."

"Marius?" He asked. He turned up the radio.

We started slow dancing.

"_Far as we could be_  
_I always see your face_  
_I always hear your name_  
_All my thoughts_  
_Reach for you_  
_A million miles away_  
_As time and distance pull us_  
_Be sure of this_

_I can feel the wind change_  
_I can tell when something's not right_  
_Our love is the one thing that keeps us_  
_We will be alright_  
_In some other world you think you lost me_  
_You need to know_  
_I'm coming home. I'm coming home_"

He sang. I involuntary laid my head in his chest.

"I made this song while you were gone." He said. "And trust me, He sheds a tear whenever he says 'this is for Eponine' " Marius chuckled. I chuckled too while Enjolras shot him a glare.

"Yes," I said. He looked at me confused.

"Huh?" He asked. I broke away but my hands are still locking behind his neck. "Yes. I'd love to be with you forever. With every year to fly past us, I shan't ever go away." I said smiling at him. I kissed him. It was soft, but grew with passion.

"Eck. Get a room won't ya?" A little child said. I broke away from the kiss with a smile. I saw Cosette and Marius with Gavroche between.

"They could make a very nice family" Enjolras said. "How about us?" I giggled. We headed back to the mansion.

_The next day_

**Marius' POV**

Me and Enjolras' decided to pick Eponine and Cosette up. We want them to attend one of our meetings.

They both wore green dresses. Eponine's wore a lighter shade of green than Cosette's. We reached Cafe Musain and went upstairs.

"Men, before we start our meeting I have something to say." Enjolras began. As he rose from his seat going to a little stage. "You may know me as a statue." He said. "But remember, statues crack. Me and my friend Marius, also known as the love sick puppy for his Cosette, " I glared at him.

"We're going to marry the Valjean sisters who shall join us for today's meeting." He finished it off with a smile.

Everyone's eyes were fixed at us. Cosette looked down trying to dodge the stares. While Cosette did that, Eponine just smiled at everyone and nod.

"Anyways, We only have 13 days left 'till the Barricades arise. Do we have enough ammunition?" He asked. "Well, My uncle owns a gun shop wherein we can't have as much as we want. He supports our barricade," Combeferre said.

"Good good." He said. " Paris is coming to our side. I have already recruited many" Then suddenly everyone talked.

I noticed a small figure near the door. "Hello there little one." I say. Gavroche emerged from the shadows. Before I could talk, he leaped on a table beside us, causing Eponine to shriek. But they avoided her.

" EVERYBODY LISTEN!" Gavroche shouted. Everyone looked at him. Even Grantaire who looked pretty sober today faced him.

"General Lamarque's dead." He said.

"Lamarque's dead" I can hear Enjolras said. "When's the burial Gavroche?" "Today. Exactly 3" He said.

"He died yesterday. I'm sorry for the late announcement." Gavroche said. "We shall march down the streets and open each heart of each person here in Paris. Our barricade shall rise."

Everyone stormed off. Eponine waited for Enjolras.

**Eponine's POV**

"Enjolras! It's 3:00" I announced. I can hear drums coming. He offered me his arm. When we went outside, The road near it was crowded.

Enjolras and I tried to make our way. A couple of blocks away from us, I heard Gavroche sing:

"Do ya here the people sing? Singing the song of angry men-"

"It is the music of a people who will not be slaves again." I finished him off.

"When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" Everyone joined.

We sang 'till the tomb of Lamarque came. Enjolras was singing too while I wrapped my arms around his waist.

Everything was peaceful than what I expect. But suddenly

BAM!

We heard a gun shot. "VIVA!" We heard a man say.

"No." Enjolras murmured. Everything suddenly became, well, not peaceful. Enjolras worried.

"Eponine, get Cosette and hide. Inside the cafe, beneath the counter, there is a lever. There is bread for you to eat and wine to refresh you. Go." Enjolras ordered. I was about to open my mouth in protest when ;" Eponine no more words, go now!" I kissed him in the lips and made my way to the crowd.

**So... did you like it? I mean she did say **"**Yes" right? **

**Songs: Coming Home by Ramin Karimloo himself. Youtube it. Beautiful. **

**Links : As usual, My profile. **

**I think I now know where I'll put Franchesca xD She'll ruin in the same time shock Eponine and Enjolras' life out. **

**Montparnase will be Franchesca's little side kick. and- **

**OKAY I'M SPOILING NOW...**

**Oreo Cake for ever reviewer. If ya don't want oreo cake, Here, my credit car- **

**Grantaire: MINE!**

**Me: Oh come on Grant**

**Grantaire: *facing me* Stop calling me-**

**Me: Grant. **

**Javert : Young lady don't you -**

**Me: *gets hat* **

**Javert: GIVE IT BACK IN THE NAME OF THE LAW**

***Chase* **

**Review Please**


	9. To the Barricades

**Hey guys! I'm bored and I have free time so let me present you a little chapter! **

**Eponine's POV**

Cosette and I are under Cafe Musain for what seemed like hours. I looked at my pocket watch. _6:15 _. Ha! I knew it was more than an hour.

" 'Ponine, I know you'll laugh at me, but I'm scared." Cosette announced. I sat beside her and hugged her. "The war above won't be that brutal. I promise," I said, trying to calm her down. "No. It's not about the barricade," She said as she broke away from my embrace. "I'm afraid to marry 'Ponine" She said.

I looked at her, trying to search any hint of lies. "Why? " I asked. "I'm too young and, What if 'Parnasse come again?" She worried. I chuckled a bit. "He won't ever dare," I replied look at the small hole where in she can see the cafe's interior.

**Marius**' **POV**

I looked shocked when I heard the gun shot. Eponine suddenly excused Cosette. She told me their whereabouts.

It has only been couple of hours yet the barricade was already built. I saw Grantaire sober. _That's new. _"Hey there Grant," I greeted him. "Stop calling me that," He said glaring at me. "I'm done with the drinking. It's time for serious talk Marius. The Barricade will most likely rise in- Oh, It's built already?" He wondered as he studied the barricades.

"Enjolras" I called out. Enjolras turned around. "Can we talk for a sec?" He nods and we went inside the Cafe. "We have to bring Eponine and Cosette to their Mansion. I don't want them to here any gun shots or explosions. You know Cosette gets frightened easily." I requested.

All he did was go near the counter and pulled the lever. Eponine and Cosette were lying down their little makeshift bed. Hay.

"Marius, You're right, for the very first time," He said. I shot him a glare yet he chuckled. "Help me. get your bride now," He ordered. _Bride. I should get use to that._

**Enjolras' POV **

I ordered Marius to get his bride. So did I. I lifted Eponine up, and to my surprise- She is far too light. I went outside the Cafe and inside the carriage. Marius and Cosette took the other carriage.

We reached the Mansion when we saw Uncle Jean and Aunt- damn. I forgot her name. _Again._

"Enjolras! What happened? I hear a gun- No, Eponine?" Jean said, worrying for his daughter. Eponine opened her eyes. "Where- Where am I?" She asked as she adjust herself to the situation. "You fell asleep," I explained. Jean looked relieved. "And Cosette?" The woman said. "Fantine- I mean, Mama, I'm sure she's alright. Right Enjolras?" Oh. Fantine. Alright. "Yes Aunt Fantine. She's with Marius," I answered.

Fantine smiled as she shook her head. "Oh! No need for that. Call me Mama. After all, you are going to marry my foster daughter," She said smiling. I smiled as she said that. They both went inside the mansion, leaving me and Eponine outside.

"_Foster" _She said. A tear escaped from her eyes. I brushed those tears away with my thumb. " 'Ponine, It's alright." I said, trying to comfort her as much I could. "I just- I want to hug my mother right now. But how? now that she's dead, How?" She whimpered as she wrapped her little arms around me. I pulled her close and raised her chin so she can face me.

" 'Ponine, Your mother loved you so much, and it would be a pain if she sees you crying. How would you react to that? You'd be sad as ever too," I said simply.

"I'm sorry 'Ras" She said "I'm so sorry" She whispered burying her face on my chest. "I'll love you my dear. I'll try to be your guardian. I'll protect you like a father and love you twice as a mother," I said kissing her head.

She faced me. The gap between our faces were no more than an inch. She closed the gap between our faces. The kiss grew with passion. I broke the kiss, I was breathless. Eponine too was breathless.

We heard a carriage arrive. I offered her my hand and she took it.

**Cosette's POV**

I woke up from my little nap. I checked my pocket watch _7:00. _Woah. That ain't a sleep

"Love?" Marius said, as he focused his eyes on me. "We're here." he announced.

He helped me down. I embraced Eponine when we met. "Thank you Marius for Cosette," Eponine said flashing a smile. He smiled back and locked eyes.

_No. No. Not him. _

Marius and Eponine chuckled. "I knew you guys would be jealous!" They shout in unison, Eponine facing Enjolras and Marius facing me.

"Huh? I wasn't- I mean pshh. That would be to naive and- well," Enjolras tried to deny.

"Good night gentlemen" I said playing with Marius' hair.

**Fantine's POV **

It's night time, _ 12:00 _Exactly. I took my little trinket from the box with a small lock.

**FLASH BACK**

_I felt someone cover my eyes. "Fabian, I know it's you!" I giggled. He took something from his bag and He wore a necklace necklace on my neck. I opened it, and saw my picture beside his. _

_"aww! Where did you buy it?" "Just somewhere," He explained, leaning on to kiss my lips._

**FLASH BACK**

I took my cloak and went near the door of Jean. I knocked quickly. "Fantine calm down calm-" "I need to talk to Fabian. Now," I explained.

Jean looked shocked yet He gave me a couple of francs.

I went down, took my boots, rode my horse, and headed to somewhere I never thought I would return.

**Thenardier's POV**

I took my knife and sharpened. The dogs have been asleep for hours. I, myself, begin to sleep.

"Fabian," I hear a woman say.

I ignored and continued with my sleep.

"Fabian!" She repeated. My temper lessened. I pointed my knife at her.

"WHAT?!" I shouted. That made the shadow step back. I went nearer. No. She can't be.

"Fantine?" I asked letting my guard fall down. "Where's Christine?" She asked. Wait, Who the heck is Christine? "I don't know where she-" " WHERE IS OUR DAUGHTER?!" She shrieked. "She- I sold her. To a man named, well he was a Mayor he said," I said. "She might be dead now. That's what the man said" I lied.

Fantine went away, leaving me confused and startled.

* * *

The next day.

**Montparnasse's POV **

I walked down the streets of Paris. _At the end of the day I'd be having a whore on my bed._ I thought. I heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I'm rich, smart, Not to mention beautiful," A girl said having a tight grip on my wrist, forcing me to turn around and duck. "Where is Eponine Thenardier and Damien Enjolras?" She asked.

"I don't know. But they are getting, ah, married in a few, ah , weeks!" I let out a cry of pain. "If you help me, I could help you get your little Eponine back. I promise," She said.

"I'd like that. Say how 'bout I meet you in our inn, and maybe I can show you your pleasures?" I snickered. She got hold my feet, making me flip around and fall face flat on the soil.

"ha. In your dreams" She says. She runs away.

"Your name is? I forgot to ask!" I called. A paper was inserted on my pant's buttons. _Franchesca. _

**Eponine's POV**

I wake up as I heard gunshots. Cosette rushed to papa, I can see it through my door. I took my robe and ran for the door.

"What's happening?" I asked, before I could notice tears in Cosette's eyes. "The barricade is being attacked. I have to rescue-" "NO! I can't risk you going away papa! You helped get away from the bastard's inn!" Cosette yelled. I cleared my throat, Making Cosette notice me.

"I- I'm sorry 'Pon-" " No it's alright."

_Enjolras. Where is he?_

The lights turned black. "Girls, I have to go. Tell your mother not to worry for me." I heard papa say. The lights turned on and I know my new goal.

_I have to get in that barricade. I have to see Enjolras_

__**Here we go! Classic "I'll-die-in-a-barricade-fight-saving-my-one-and-only-love" Eponine! **

**I made Franchesca suck. I made her look like a whore or something. I don't know. But, I think I'll pair her with Gr- Oops! :)) such a spoiler.**

All I need to do is finish the barricade. That's all. I have plans for the wedding of the year. 

**Review Guys! :**

**Javert: *clears throat***

**Me: Oh! ya. your "hat" *hands it over***

**Javert: Why thank you- * weird rabbits suddenly leaped from the hat* **

**Javert: *Glares* 1**

**Me: I'm number 1?**

**Javert : 2!**

**Me: Ooooh! I like the number 2**

**Marius: When he counts, He's serious.**

**Me: It's not that ba-**

**Javert: *roaring* 3!**

**Me: Damn damn damn damn! *runs for my life* **


	10. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I own Les Miserables! Oh wait, My father isn't Victor Hugo. Damn.**

**Eponine's POV**

It was night already and the gun shot's noise died off. _9:00. _I took some of the clothes my butler used. He was at his province so I took it anyways.

_Dear Cosette, _

_I'm sorry I left. I had to go to the market near Montfermeil. I'll be back by 3 days time._

_- 'Ponine. _

I folded the letter, and took my pocket knife and gun. I took my hat and checked myself on the mirror.

I walked my way to Cafe Musain.

"There is a man coming towards the Barricade!" A man shouted. Suddenly, all guns are on me. "No- I mean no," I quickly corrected them. "I'm not a soldier." I said.

"Look at the man there. Inspector Javert" Enjolras said. "I'd kill you if you'd do the same," He said. Am I really that disguised?

"Your heart is stone monsieur. I bet you don't have a lover," I asked. He glared at me. "Come, Enjolras, may I talk to him?" Marius asked. Enjolras' permitted as he went back inside.

Marius dragged me under the counter a pulled the lever. When Marius shut the door, he lit a lantern. He positioned the lanterns at the table.

"Are you mad 'Ponine?" He whispered grabbing my arm. "What are you saying monsieur?" I tried to hide my feminine voice. He tickled my sides making me laugh. "Alright! I am Eponine Valjean" I say.

"Enjolras- He'll be so worried and-" "Marius are you alright?" We hear Enjolras asked. "I'm alright 'Jol" he teased. The foot steps went away.

"Fine. I'll stay here 'till the war's over," I lied. We went upstairs to meet the others.

"Ramin, Please give me one more glass of wine," Enjolras' ordered. "What's your name by the way?" He asked as he took a sip. I looked at the barrel. "Well it's Lorenz" I said. The wind blew hard taking off the cobwebs settled on the barrel. "Lorenzo Jondrette" I corrected. I saw Marius face palmed.

"You at the barricades listen to this!" We heard a roaring voice. The people were still here. **(AN: Yeah. I decided the people should stay. I want the barricade to be- SPOILER DANG! *slaps myself*)**

"The people are asleep in their beds," "No they aren't!" I shouted. A giggle escaped from my mouth. Enjolras' raised a brow. _Damn. He heard._

"Ready?" The captain yelled at his fellow men. They were ranging at 90-100 people many. We had thousands.

They had catapults and canons. We had snipers.

"FIRE!"

The battle started. Lives were taken to easily. The Captain's team is losing. When I shot a guard, I couldn't believe I could do it. I was happy, yet I worried. I went near Enjolras. "Enjolras, Remember the-" Bam. I hear a gun shot. "You almost died Enzo. Can I call you that?" He asked. "Uh, sure. I owe you one Enjolras." I said.

"RETREAT!" The captain yelled. Enjolras took the red flag and waved it proudly. "Enjolras, good work. I hope the one you love would be happy for you." I said.

"I'm engage to the most beautiful woman in paris. She's the one I'll cherish after this war," He said dreamily. The captain returned with a white flag.

Everyone rejoiced. The crowd took a few spaces back, leaving Enjolras on the center. "Our war has been fought. We've gained freedom at last!" He shouted. I smiled at him. I went outside to greet him, confess him that I'm Eponine until I saw a sniper. No, It wasn't ours. And it was aiming at Enjolras. _No. _I looked a Javert. "Go" He mouthed. _No no no NO! _"ENJOLRAS NO!" I yelled. I jumped in front of him making people gasp. Yes, it was my normal voice I used. I landed on a soft mattress from the barricade. _  
_

**Enjolras' POV**

"ENJOLRAS' NO!" I heard 'Ponine's voice. Suddenly, I saw Lorenzo's body blocking mine.

_No, this can't be._ "Eponine?" I asked. I heard a moan.

Before going to the Petite figure, I heard a gun shot again, but now from Marius' gun. "Enjolras! You almost got killed for the second time!" He said grabbing my arm. "Where's Epo-" He stopped. Realizing his mistake, he tried to clear his throat. "I mean where's Lorenzo?" He asked.

Suddenly tons of flashbacks attacked me.

_"Your heart is stone monsieur. I bet you don't have a lover,"_

_ "No they aren't!" I heard Lorenzo giggle._

_""I'm engage to the most beautiful woman in paris. She's the one I'll cherish after this war," _

No. I ran to the small figure at the mattress. "Eponine? Eponine can you hear me?" I heard another gun shot. I looked and saw The national guard lying on the cold hard ground.

"E-Enjolras?" I hear him say. No, I heard _her _say.

"Eponine what in heavens are you doing here?" I asked tucking a strand of her hair. "I came here- ahh. I came here to see you." She explained. _Heavens, why now? _

"I tried to help your- ahh!" She gasped in pain. "Joly! go get help now!" I called. "Enjolras, I'm a doctor," He said.

He took Eponine. "Woah. Looks like when you to get married, It won't be a burden for you to car-" Joly didn't finish because Eponine kicked his stomach weakly.

I kissed Eponine's forehead and let Joly take her inside the Cafe.

"Don't worry Enjolras. She'll be alright." Marius patted my back.

* * *

_The next day _

**Cosette's POV**_  
_

I woke up, reading the note Eponine had wrote before she disappeared. "Madame Pontmercy, Oh! I mean Mademoiselle," Christine, one of my favorite maids, said entering my room. "I want you to see this news article. I bet you'd like to go to Cafe Musain afterwards so I shall ready your bath," She said bowing. "Hey! What did I say about that 'bowing'? " I said.

She chuckled and gestured her hands as if it were guns. I laughed and looked at the highlighted part of the Newspaper.

_National Guard, Finally surrendered. Revolution, Won at last._

_Damien Enjolras, The leader of the students who participated on this Revolution said he wanted France_

_to be free before he could marry his fiancee who got shot during the war. He wish not to make the marriage public. _

WHAT? Yeah, 2 types of whats. WHAT as in, they finally won? I want to see Marius again. I have to! WHAT as in Eponine got shot? She went to the barricades?

"Madame Pontmercy your bath is ready!" I heard Christine call. "Christine, ready me a simple dress. I'm going to Cafe Musain," I announced. She clapped her hands. "Guys, prepare Madame Pontmercy breakfast," She called the other maids. They looked confused. "That would be me," I said.

They made my breakfast as I skipped to my bathroom.

**Marius' POV**

Enjolras have been guarding Eponine for the last 10 hours. Every noise he hears, he would call Joly. But then he'd realize it was me. "Enjolras, I would gladly accept it if you would let me guard-" " No Marius, Cosette might visit you," He said, close to napping.

I heard a knock from the door. "Marius, Someone would like to visit you," Joly announced rubbing his eyes. I ran down and fixed my hair. " Who- Cosette?" I said. "Who else?" She giggled. She hugged me. "Goodness I was to worried! Eponine left me a note about her going to the market. But she didn't tell me she would go to the barricade," She explained.

We went upstairs to meet Enjolras, But when we woke up, He already pushed the vacant bed so that it would connect to Eponine's. He laid by her side, holding her small hand and his other arm around her back.

"How sweet," Cosette said wrapping her arms on me.

"So, Wedding plans?" I proposed. "Did someone say wedding plans?" I hear a small voice. "EPONINE!" Cosette yelled. Enjolras rolled in shock, causing him to fall of the bed but he jolted up. "Eponine! your alive! JOLY!" He called. Joly took his medical supplies and checked Eponine's vitals.

"She's alright. Luckily, All she suffered was a shallow wound. I have no idea how she fainted," Joly explained. "When can I get up?" Eponine asked. "All you need is a couple of bandages on your stomach and you're ready to go," Joly smiled.

Joly motioned as to get out. When he left the room, We saw Eponine standing up, a little bit weak. Enjolras rushed to her to help her out.

Jean emerged from the hallways. "Eponine, your okay already?" Jean asked a little bit confused. "Yes papa," She replied simply.

"Wedding?" Eponine asked me again. "Well uhm, yeah. When would you like Cosette?" He asked. "Anytime. But can we join Enjolras and Eponine?" Cosette asked. "No Cosette, It's your day. I want our weddings to have the same amount of attention from our parents," Eponine explained.

"Fine! maybe at the 15th of March?" Cosette asked. "Sure. All we need is find a wedding dress, a perfect chapel and pretty flowers. Also some friends," I said.

**Enjolras' POV**

I noticed Eponine envied her sister since she would marry by the 15th already. "Actually, I plan Eponine and My marriage to be at the 14th. Valentines," I explained. Eponine looked at me. "But searching for the-" " Chapel? All done," Jean said.

"Well the dress of-" "We shall find today," I cut her off. "The people-" "Barricade friends" Everyone said. "Oh fine," She giggled.

**Okay. too fast. hahaahaha. But don't worry, Eponine and Enjolras' Wedding will**-

**Grantaire: *slaps me* DON'T SPOIL THEM! **

**Me: Oh yeah. Anyways, I now have the links I need. :") I would like to clarify that I got all the pics from google and tumblr. **

**I love Eponine's Wedding dress and Cosette's Wedding dress ( No, I found another dress. Though I love her wedding dress in the movie, I would like to not use it.) **

**REVIEW?  
Grantaire and Javert: NO!**

**Me: Oh, I thought I was talking to the viewers.**

**Eponine: Trust me, They are A.N.N.O.Y.I.N.G **

**Me: I second that. **

**Grantaire: Pshh. You're just Enjolras' bride.**

**Enjolras: Not only. I love her and-**

**Me: OH FINE WE GET IT! *Gets pillow and throws it to Enjolras***

**Me: ENJY! :P **

**Enjolras: ... **

**Me: I meant you. **

**Enjolras: stop calling us names. **

**Me: How 'bout a kiss first?  
Eponine: *slaps me* **


End file.
